


Le lilas et les amandiers

by Tori_Aoshiro



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-11-08 23:32:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11092200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tori_Aoshiro/pseuds/Tori_Aoshiro





	Le lilas et les amandiers

Un jour, si tu marches dans cette allée

Entre le lilas et les amandiers,

Lève les yeux et oublie la terre,

Oublie tes pas, le sol et les pierres.

 

Là, que vois-tu, haut dans la nuée ?

Derrière les nuages, regarde bien.

Le vois-tu, ce long fil rouge emporté

Par un oiseau au plumage d’étain ?

 

Dans les flots célestes, paraît-il frêle,

Comme noyé dans l’immensité bleue !

Si petit, si vif sur ses ailes

Et pourtant si proche du royaume des dieux.

 

Ô, bel oiseau, ce fil qui est le mien,

Sur tes ailes vives, je t’en prie, porte-le loin.

Porte-le, ne le laisse pas à la folie du vent,

Porte-le à la personne qui m’attend.

 

Guide-moi pour que jamais je n’oublie

Ce premier émoi que j’avais ressenti

Ce jour où je marchais dans cette allée

Entre le lilas et les amandiers.


End file.
